Automated car wash systems represent one common application where authorization codes are used to control access. For example, a gas station may have an automated car wash with a keypad positioned at the entrance, and may have a point-of-sale (POS) system which can issue authorization codes to customers to be entered using the keypad. In a typical embodiment, when an authorization code is entered at the keypad, a microcontroller will communicate with a data storage maintained by the POS system to check whether the keyed authorization code is valid. If the keyed authorization code is valid, access will be granted and the car wash procedure will be initiated.
It is desirable for customers to be able to purchase car wash services remotely, such as online via a computer or mobile device such as a smartphone, since such electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) is widely accepted by consumers as a convenient way to order goods and services. While those skilled in the art can readily develop an e-commerce platform that will accept payment and issue authorization codes, there are difficulties associated with integrating such an e-commerce platform with the relevant POS systems and/or car wash control systems.